Confessions
by The-geeky-cauldron
Summary: Some of the titans have a sleepover, secrets are confessed, get togethers. Lots of flinx ,some jerikole and bbrae-minor robstar and cybee


"Hey jinx" kidflash said as he zoomed into her room.

"Wally knock next time" jinx shouted slamming a notebook shut and shoving it under her pillow.

"What was that" kidflash grinned knowing perfectly well what it was.

"Its a um journal" she blushed.

"You mean a diary?" Kidflash smirked.

"Well some people could call it that...anyway what do you want?"

"Well a few titans are having a sleepover and you are coming with me...oh and to read that diary of yours, what juicy gossip is in there" kidflash asked her, inching himself forwards.

"Fine and keep your hands of my diar-journal" jinx snapped defiantly not wanting wally to see the contents due to a lot of it was about him.

"Whatever you say jinxie" kidflash grinned, winked at her and zoomed of to who knows where.

"God dammit wally" jinx sighed fishing under her pillow for her journal/diary, relieved to see it was still there she started to pack her clothes for the sleepover.

The next day jinx woke up poked around under her pillow for her diary and wrote in the date and wrote down some...thoughts and feelings of someone, then went for a shower. Once she was ready kidflash insisted on taking her bridal style to the sleepover first then the luggage afterwards

"Oh friend jinx it is most glorious to see you, once again" starfire exclaimed whilst enveloping her in a hug.

"Nice to see you too, star" jinx said rubbing her arms.

"Tonight shall be most amazing for some of the titan girls shall partake in the painting of nails, the talking of boys, oh and i must not forget the eating of unhealthy candy..." starfire rambled on about what they were going to do.

Jinx smiled uncertainly, glared at wally for dragging her into this, in which she just received a smirk, she felt herself being dragged off by starfire to somewhere leaving the titan boys by themsleves.

"We have painted our nails, watched the movies, eaten the unhealthy junk foods what can we do now?"

"Oh oh i know" bee spoke up "boys"

"Yes wonderful idea friend bumble bee, who wishes to speak first?" Nobody spoke up even though they all knew they would be forced to at some point.

"Very well i shall go first and you can follow my lead" starfire said "well as you all know i am now doing the dating with robin and it is all going well, robin also has a much gentler side to him!" Starfire turned to bee who was sitting next to her.

"Oh well i'm sure you all know i like sparky, but were still at the speaking stage and getting to know each other better, your turn raven"

"What do you mean my turn" raven asked

"Well whats happening with you and friend beastboy" starfire enquired

"What who said i like beastboy!" Raven said as a treacherous blush spread across her pale cheeks.

"C'mon raven we all know you like beastboy" kole piped up.

"What would you know" raven snarled.

"I would know" starfire giggled "i do after all live with you, robin has also told me...never mind"

"What, what has robin told you" raven asked very quickly

"Someones a bit curious" jinx giggled.

"Well robin has told me that beastboy has the feelings for you too raven " starfire confessed.

"Seriously" raven asked

"Yes friend raven, so do you have some confessing of your own to do?"

"Well i might sort of like beastboy in the tiniest bit..?" Raven admitted her blush coming back.

"Friend kole i believe it is your turn"

"Wh-what do you err i mean what do you mean?" Kole stuttered.

"Well we have noticed jericho and you hanging out an awful lot, 'specially around sunset" bee chipped in.

"What were just friends, he just plays a few songs-" kole started

"Awww that is most adorable friend kole" starfire cooed.

"No really he just plays some songs for me at night, nothing more to it" kole squeaked.

"Oh really kole, so is that why jericho said they were written about you" raven raised an eyebrow smirking.

"What how did you know?" Kole asked

"I saw him signing it to you" raven responded with a hint of amusement in her monotone.

"Ok well he has written some songs for me but well what if he doesn't like me in that way" kole asked

"Kole if he spends time writing songs about you i think that is a massive hint that he likes you" jinx laughed.

"I guess so..." Kole said

"So do you like jericho then or not" bee asked bluntly

"Well i err yeah sort of yeah, i guess so" kole answered blushing.

"Argent how are you and hotspot" bee asked.

"Oh were fine, love, he is still very you know err shy with his feelings but when were alone its very different" argent confessed

"Sweet" bumblebee muttered

"So jinx what about you and kidflash" argent inquired

"What"jinx blushed

"Well you know how much he you know flirts and stuff with you" kole imputed

"So" jinx countered

"Are you falling for his charms" argent giggled "we have seen all the roses jinx"

Jinx blushed "no i'm not it would just be rude to throw them away".

"And thats why you have a rose in your hair then" raven smirked.

"What are you on about" jinx asked putting a hand up to her ear and taking a rose tucked behind it into her hands. Thats why he wanted to carry me here jinx thought that complete and utter idiot.

"So jinx back to your feelings of the kidflash" starfire asked.

"I don't like wally as i have said before"

"And thats why you live in the same apartment, keep his roses, put up with his never ending flirting and call him by his first name" kole giggled "i really think his charms have worked on you jinx"

Jinx blushed they had too many points to argue with and she did like wally but she would never hear the end of it, deciding she could trust them. "Fine i do like wally ok".

"I knew it" kole squealed.

"So um want to watch another movie?" Jinx asked awkwardly.

Meanwhile the boys were in the ops room scattered around in different places "i bet you the girls are talking about us right now" kidflash announced.

The rest of the boys agreed "so dick whats happening with you and star?" Kidflash asked.

"Yeah were doing great" robin replied with a dopey grin and blush "what about you and jinx"

"What" kidflash asked

"Well aren't you two dating?"

"What no why would you think that" kidflash answered already knowing a good couple of answers.

"You let her stay in your apartment" beastboy joined in the conversation.

"You give her roses" hotspot added.

"You flirt with her all the time and never miss a chance to flirt with her" cyborg chipped in

'You trust her enough to give her your real name' jericho signed

"And wally you may be cool and collected around her but right now your face is on fire" robin smirked at his friend squirming.

"Well i um let her stay with me because ermm its my fault she became homeless, i err give her roses 'cuz i err want her to feel at home, i don't really flirt with her i just compliment her, kidflash is a long name and umm you're all pressurising me now"

"Those are the worst excuses ever" beastboy said.

'Just admit it kidflash, you like jinx' jericho smirked.

"At least i don't write songs about her jericho" kidflash shot back

'I write songs about kole because...'

"Because you like her" hotspot finished

'Well maybe sort of' jericho signed blushing

"Not sort of, jericho, your head over heels" cyborg said.

"Yeah you take her out at night just to play songs to her, you totally don't like her" beastboy said sarcastically.

"At least he tries to impress her" hotspot pointed out.

"Yeah you don't ever try to impress raven do you" cyborg laughed

"Shut up" was the only legible reply heard "you don't impress bee"

"No but she knows i like her, grass stain" cyborg answered

"Fine fine, we all like someone who wants to play video games" kidflash asked

The next morning the girls walked down to see all the boys asleep on the couch, some with controllers in their hands, and the big screen flickering. Starfire, bee and argent nudged raven, kole and jinx making kissing faces.

Kole and jinx both muttered "shut up" and raven pulled her hood over her head. They were all looking at one individual thinking how sweet they looked. They all started to shuffle around the kitchen getting breakfast, they sat down, jinx was the first to finish she dumped her bowl in the sink turned around to face kidflash.

"Aghhh what are you doing wally" jinx shouted waking everyone else up.

"Well i was going to say good morning but you kinda ruined that now"kidflash simply explained.

"Oh right well ummm good morning" jinx said awkwardly then turned around to see the girls smirking at her. Jinx glared at them when she sat back down. Everyone else was awake now and getting up, Jericho walked up to kole

'Do you want to go to the roof?'

"Yeah sure" kole said getting up and walking with Jericho with received many wolf whistles from various titans.

Once they had left cyborg said "i bet five dollars Jericho is going to ask kole out properly".

"C'mon star lets go somewhere" robin said to starfire, she got up and went with robin.

Argent took hotspots hand and led to him of to who knows where. Cyborg took the message and left jinx, kidflash, raven and beastboy alone and led bee of with him.

"Jinxie come with me" kidflash said.

"Why"

"Just because, c'mon come with me"

"Fine" jinx sighed getting up.

"So rae how are you" beastboy asked.

"I'm fine" raven replied bluntly

"Take your hood off" beastboy asked

"No"

"you look so beautiful, why cover yourself up?"

"What" raven said blushing, did beastboy just call her beautiful.

"C'mon take off your hood"

"You aren't gonna stop bugging me till i do are you?"

"Correct" beastboy said.

Raven took off her hood then remembered what starfire had told her last night, she had been ecstatic but didn't show it.

"You happy now" raven asked.

"Nearly" beastboy replied then without warning he leaned in and kissed raven. Raven blushed but started to kiss back.

"So have long have you liked me for then beastboy" raven said smirking.

"Wait you knew before...god i hate robin sometimes and pretty much since i first met you and called me funny, what about you"

"Oh right umm since you and cyborg went to nevermore"

"You know we have liked each other for ages now, yet only now do we know it, weird huh"

"Yeah i guess" raven said then pulled an unsuspecting beastboy into a kiss.

'How are you kole' Jericho asked

"I'm doing great jericho" kole answered

'Call me joey' he answered back.

"Okay joey, i'd tell you my name but i don't remember it"

'Thats fine i think kole suits you'

"You're so sweet" kole said.

Jericho blushed 'kole i really like you, not just as a crush but serious'

"Joey i like you too" kole said softly

Jericho turned his body to face kole softly kissed her lips, they were both blushing as he drew away

'Do you want to go out later?' He asked.

"I would love to" kole answered as she pulled him back in.

"So jinx what did you girls get up to?" Kidflash asked.

"Oh well nothing much watched a few movies"

"Oh really, so you didn't talk about boys" he smirked

"Well maybe..."jinx blushed.

"So who likes who then tell me all the gossip"

"Why would i tell you"

"Because i can tell you who the boys like"

"Well i already know" jinx replied.

"No you don't"

"Yes i do, most of the titans are already going out and clearly jericho likes kole and vise versa and beastboy like raven, and raven likes beastboy"

"Thanks for telling me jinx"

"Wally you are so annoying"

"Not really and when do you want to go"

"Pretty soon before i have to endure all this again"

"Ok so in half an hour?"

"Yeah sounds good"

So in half an hour kidflash and jinx were ready to go, "bye" jinx called as kidflash took her back

"They are so gonna get together soon" bee said.

"Isn't it annoying when people talk behind you back" came Kidflash's voice

"Wow you really are fast" hotspot remarked.

"Yeah anyway bye" kidflash said before zooming off.

He arrived back in his apartment with the luggage he had gone back for.

"Took you long enough" jinx teased as he flopped down onto the sofa beside her.

"Ha ha very funny jinx, so do you write in that diary of your everyday?"

"Shut up wally" jinx said blushing.

"Make me" kidflash replied childishly.

"You are so immature"

"I don't keep a diary"

"Are you ever going to let that go"

"No"

"So what did you do at your sleep over?"

"Played video games, watched movies the usual"

"Did you talk about girls?"

"No why would you think that"kidflash replied with a slight blush.

"Because earlier you said about how you could tell me who the boys like"

"Ok yeah we did" he admitted "you have a good memory"

"Flattery gets you no where wally" jinx replied "so who do you like then wally"

"I could ask you the same question" he replied quickly

"Yeah well i asked first" jinx replied

"So that means nothing" he said getting up of the couch and going to the kitchen

Jinx got up and followed "well answer my question i will answer yours"

"Or i could just go consult your diary" kidflash smirked.

"You would not do that would you!" Jinx replied if he looked in her diary he would just find a goldmine.

"No of course not i'm just kidding" he said laughing at jinx's expression.

"So back to the point who do you like" jinx tried again

"I'm not gonna tell you until you tell me who you like"

"You are such a stubborn idiot"

"Takes one to know one" kidflash shot back

"Ughh your so infuriating" jinx said back.

"Why do you want to know anyway"

"Well um because we share a flat so i wanted to get to know you better" jinx made up

"We have been living together for 3 months and you didn't ask me before because..."

"It hasn't crossed my mind before now" which jinx knew was also a complete lie.

"Ok do you really want to know how i like?"kidflash asked

"Well duh"

"Well what i do now is because of you and you can't get mad at me ok"

"Err ok i guess"

"Close your eyes"

"Why" jinx enquired

"Just close you eyes"

"Ok" jinx closed her eyes. Kidflash leaned in towards her and kissed her. He expected to be hit by some pink light but instead she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him again.

"Does that answer your question" jinx whispered.

"I'd say it does" kidflash grinned.

Jinx walked back into the lounge and leaned her head against the wall, her head swimming with thoughts 'i wonder if that was his first kiss?'

"Yeah it was" kidflash grinned sheepishly.

"How did you know what i was thinking?" Jinx asked

"Your a very predictable person and your expression was very clear to read"

"Seriously you have never kissed a girl before"jinx stated surprised.

"You've never kissed a boy before" kidflash blushed

"But you have so many fangirls and stuff, i thought you would have been like you know a player"

"I'm actually offended you know and does this mean were going out?"

"Sorry i guess i should have asked when i first moved in if you had kissed a girl before" jinx replied sarcastically dodging the last question.

"Yeah then perhaps i might have kissed you sooner, and i know you must have loved me kissing you because you didn't jinx me".

"Shut up i didn't really, it would have been rude to push you away" jinx replied blushing.

"So i guess i won't kiss you again then"

"Now that is just being mean" jinx pouted.

"Your are so adorable" kidflash replied with.

"Whats that got to do with anything" jinx asked.

"Your right stop dodging the question do you want to go out with me jinx"

"Yeah ok fine"

"I was going to take you out but i guess your not that bothered about it"

"No i would love to" jinx was meant to say it sarcastically but it came out soft and friendly.

"Ok into my arms and away we shall go jinxie"

"You are so annoying"

"Thanks jinxie"

"Let me finish but i love you"

"I love it when you admit it"

"Lets just go"

Kidflash ran off and arrived at a local park and put down jinx.

"So what are we doing" jinx asked

"Would you like to go on a picnic?"

"Yeah sure" kidflash zoomed off and returned with a bag and blacket, he spread out the blanket and put the bag on top.

"Did you have this planned out wally" jinx asked

"No but i'm superfast"

"Oh right yeah" jinx blushed.

"I can't believe i said you had a good memory" kidflash smirked

"Shut up"

"Make me" he retorted

Thats when jinx spun him around and kissed him like her life depended on it

"Well that shut you up" jinx whispered.

"You are devious aren't you"

"I like to think so" jinx replied still not believing she just did that.

"Kidflash sat down next to her and laid back looking at the now dark sky, jinx mimicked him lying on her back kidflash wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Just as jinx relaxed kidflash jumped up "look that star formation is like a lightning bolt!"

"Wally" jinx glared at him as she lifted her head up off the floor.

"Oh right err sorry" kidflash sheepishly grinned at her and sat back down.

"Were supposed to be on a date wally not stargazing...well i mean just don't do that again, what do you want to do then?"

"Well i could think of a few things" kidflash said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh really, what would they be?"

"Well making out perhaps..."

"Wally we only just got together"

"Yeah but iv'e liked you for ages and i'm sure you have liked me for just as long plus you were the one who just kissed me like your life depended on it"

"What no and i kissed you because you asked for it and it shut you up" jinx laughed.

"Well maybe i could go have a look in your diary, i assume you have written dates in, I'm asking to be kissed now and it would shut me up again "

"Fine, i have liked you for ages wally and stop with the whole making out thing"

"So am i ever going to see the contents of your diary"

"No i'd rather jump of a cliff then let you see it"

"Well there must be a lot about me in there then"

"Maybe or maybe not".

"Can you just give me the diary"

"You are so annoying wally no you will not see that journal"

"You wouldn't want me any other way and can i have some compensation then"

"What kind of compensation"

"Oh i think you know jinxie" kidflash said before he pulled her in.

"Wally" jinx mumbled against his lips before giving in and kissing him back.


End file.
